detroit_become_humanfandomcom-20200222-history
Detroit: Become Human Original Soundtrack
Detroit: Become Human'' Original Soundtrack''' is composed by Nima Fakhrara, Philip Sheppard and John Paesano. It is published by Sony Interactive Entertainment. There are two versions of the soundtrack; the standard edition, which only has 19 tracks, and the digital deluxe edition which has 105 tracks in total from the game. Disc 1 has 22 tracks, disc 2 has 23 tracks, disc 3 has 27 tracks, disc 4 has 14 tracks and disc 5 has 19 tracks. Disc 5's tracklist is the same as the standard edition's tracklist. Composition Philip Sheppard composed the soundtrack for Kara, Nima Fakhrara composed the soundtrack for Connor, and John Paesano composed the soundtrack for Markus. Sheppard's cello sequence in Kara's theme was inspired by the flames of a log fire, whereas the motif layered over it came from the two syllables in her name. Fakhrara created custom instruments and used vintage synthesizers in order that the sound could represent the robotic nature of Connor. Paesano's music was made with the idea that it would be "like a church hymn", personifying Markus' transformation into a leader. Sheppard recorded at Abbey Road Studios with the English Session Orchestra; Paesano was at Synchron Stage Vienna with the Synchron Stage Orchestra. Tracklist Standard Edition 1. Kara Main Theme 2. Connor Main Theme 3. Markus Main Theme 4. Little One 5. Hostage 6. Something You've Never Seen Before 7. Dark Night 8. Deviant 9. I Am Markus 10. What's Your Mission 11. Fly on Foot 12. I Can't Let My People Die 13. Boom Goes the Music Box 14. I'd Rather Be Alone 15. C Blues 16. Perfect Day 17. Johnny Lawless 18. Midnight Cry 19. Station Digital Deluxe Edition '''''Disc 1 - Connor Soundtrack - Composed by Nima Fakhrara 1. Hostage 2. Your Choice 3. Connor and Hank 4. The Interrogation 5. Deviant 6. Investigation 7. Now 8. As I See Them 9. Analysing 10. The Nest 11. They All Look the Same 12. Eden Club 13. One by One 14. The Garden 15. Kamski 16. I Trust You 17. Crossroads 18. What's Your Mission 19. Meet Markus 20. Will You Trust Me 21. Wake Up 22. Connor Main Theme Disc 2 - Kara Soundtrack - Composed by Philip Sheppard '' 1. Not Just a Machine 2. Keep Turning 3. Little One 4. Dark Night 5. Song of the Lost Girl 6. Kara Main Theme 7. Lost 8. Run with Me 9. I Am Kara 10. Zlatko 11. Confrontation 12. In the Cold 13. And Then Time Stops 14. What Is a Mother 15. Carousel 16. Buzzkill 17. All This Will Pass 18. By Firelight 19. What Light Breaks 20. Fly on Foot 21. Breathe In 22. No Man Has Borders 23. By the River ''Disc 3 - Markus Soundtrack - Composed by John Paesano 1. Epilogue 2. Markus Main Theme 3. Father and Son 4. Something You've Never Seen Before 5. Time to Decide 6. The Junkyard 7. I Am Markus 8. Lost 9. Find Jericho 10. We Can't Save Everyone 11. A False Freedom 12. Treated Like Slaves 13. Time to Take Action 14. Markus' Speech 15. Can We Still Trust Our Machines 16. CyberLife 17. It's Time We Send a Message 18. We Are People 19. It's Up to You to Decide 20. A Huge Mistake 21. The Revolution Is Starting 22. Not Human 23. We Are Not Afraid 24. I Can't Let My People Die 25. Finish the Barricade 26. The Horrors of War 27. This Is the End Disc 4 - Detroit's Artists 1. Boom Goes the Music Box 2. Straight and Narrow 3. Seven Moons 4. I'd Rather Be Alone 5. C Blues 6. Perfect Day 7. Set Me Free 8. Can't Leave 9. Electric Night 10. Johnny Lawless 11. Midnight Cry 12. Go to Hell 13. Voices in My Head 14. Station Notes * Adam Hochstatter and Braden Kimball worked with John Paesano and composed the additional soundtrack for Markus. Category:Detroit: Become Human Category:Soundtrack